Tokyo Majin: The Third Act
by UltimateVitality
Summary: There are two Main OCs. . A month has passed since the Great Battle in Tokyo. Kyouichi and Kisaragi are still searching for Tatsuma. And they find a young man named Takeshi...who is Tatsuma's younger brother. Will these three find Tatsuma before is too late? **Now on Hiatus 1/16/13**
1. Chapter 1: No Time For Rest

*Tokyo Majin:

Chapter 1: No Time For Rest….

A Month has passed since Kyouichi and Kisaragi's leaving. They've traveled very far. As of now they are in Beijing, still searching for their lost friend.

After a long and tiring day of walking in the heat, Kyouichi decides it's time to rest.

"Damn is it hot…." Kyouichi had said, breathing out. "You ain't tired Kisaragi? I sure am. We should find a place and crash for tonight."

"No we should look around for a bit longer." Kisaragi said. But didn't disagree with Kyouichi. He did feel indeed hot and tired due to all the heat of the summer.

After about 45 minutes of more searching, the same result. No leads to Tatsuma. Now Kyouichi and Kisaragi were tired and wanting a place to sleep….with air conditioning. But then a strange chill comes down Kisaragi's spine….as if they were being followed.

"Kyouichi…be careful. We're not alone." Kisaragi said sharply, watching his surroundings.

"Gotcha." Kyouichi gripped his bokuto waiting for combat to arrive and show itself.

More walking and more walking, Kyouichi thought, wiping sweat from his face. I wanna stop for at least 5 minutes. He then spotted a nearby Motel. Yes! Salvation! He thought. In a scramble for rest, he runs to the motel, forgetting that they were being followed by unknown adversaries.

"Kyouichi! No wait! It's a trap!" Kisaragi warned, but it was too late. About four men surrounded Kyouichi and begun their attack.

"Tch. How brave." Kyouichi said cockily. He unwrapped his bokuto and started fighting. "Come on you assholes! Show me what you got!"

The four men looked like ninjas. But ninjas in China? That's unlikely. Dressed in black cloaks, not even showing a hint of their faces. Kisaragi grabbed his kunais ready for attack, but he was too tired that his vision startled him. He was seeing double of four men, which was a bad sign. Kyouichi can barely hold his own, Kisaragi thought. If Im like this….theres no telling on his condition. The fighting dragged and dragged. The four men, not remotely tired, versus a tired Kyouichi and Kisaragi. Kyouichi knelt down to rest and the four men took advantage.

"No! Kyouichi!" Kisaragi said. Two men pulled out kunai and then stabbed Kyouichi in the shoulders. Kyouichi was now pinned to the ground, blood sinking through his shirt. The other two men went after Kisaragi. Kisaragi avoided one of their attacks, but was unaware of the second behind him. No! He thought, how'd he get behind me! He was then stabbed in his back and knee. Helpless and weak, Kyouichi and Kisaragi were pushed to the ground, tied up.

"Why?" Kisaragi asked, "We haven't done anything wrong here. So why did you attack us?"

One of the men replied, "You two are outsiders….powerful outsiders. We cannot let you roam our streets, ruining our master's plan."

"Your mater's plan? Who is your master?"

"That information…." the man raised his kunai, preparing for the final blow. "…I cannot give to you. Now die!"

This can't be the end…not here. Kisaragi and Kyouichi thought.

"Hiyaaaaa!" A voice heard. A punch was connected to the man's face and he was sent rolling on the ground unconscious.

What the hell? Kyouichi thought. Who is the kid? The kid had short spiky black hair, wearing a torn, battered jacket. He had what appeared to be swords on his back and left side. He had on jeans and sneakers, something a teenager would wear. He also had fingerless gloves on both of his hands.

"You two okay?" the boy asked.

"Just peachy." Kyouichi said arrogantly, :"What do you think kid? We're bleeding, tied up and tired."

"No need to be a dick about it man." The boy said. His voice was soft but stern. The boy has to be about 16, Kisaragi thought. But with swords? Who is he?

"Why you…insignificant brat!" The men then ran to the boy. "You'll pay for what you did to our captain!"

A smile…a smile went across the boy's face. A bloodthirsty smile. "Come at me…." He lunged forward and was behind all three men. Fast! The men weren't moving, frozen in place. What? Kisaragi thought. What happened? Next thing Kisaragi knew, the men were sliced in half….all three….in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa…" Kyouchi had said in shock. The boy had returned his sword in its sheath and slowly walked toward Kyouichi and Kisaragi. the two feared the boy would kill them both.

But he untied them.

"Come on. I've got get you two to my place for you to rest up and heal." The boy said.

"Those men…you killed them as though they were nothing." Kisaragi said. "Just exactly who are you?

"Listen….do you two happen to know the incident that happened in Tokyo….about a month back?"

"Yes." Kisaragi said.

"Well my older brother…was in that incident. I haven't seen him or heard from him."

"I understand Takeshi." Kisaragi replied trying to comfort him. "But please…tell us who you are.."

He hesitated for a moment. "Hiyuu."

Hiyuu! That name struck Kyouichi and Kisaragi like a sword. Tatsuma Hiyuu!

"Wait you're telling me you're brother is Tatsuma?" Kyouichi asked furiously.

The boy then looked at them wide-eyed. Thankful they know his brother. "You know my brother? Where was he last! I must find him!"

"Thats what we're doing….finding him ourselves. " Kyouichi said.

The boy then said nothing.

"Your brother was in the battle alongside trying to save Tokyo." Kisaragi said. "But he disappeared following Yagyuu….without saying goodbye."

"Yagyuu? You mean Munetaka Yagyuu!"

"Yes…You know of him I see."

"Takeshi….Takeshi Hiyuu is my name. And I am Tatsuma's younger brother."

End Of Chapter 1: No Time for Rest...


	2. Chapter 2: His Choice and His Fate

Chapter 2: His Choice and His Fate

That same night of the attack, The boy known as Takeshi Hiyuu rushes Kyouichi and Kisaragi to his home. When he arrives, he shows them that it is, in fact a temple.

Then Kyouichi and Kisaragi went unconscious due to blood loss and fatigue.

The next morning, Kisaragi wakes up next to a sleeping Kyouichi, who is still resting from yesterday. Kisaragi stands and goes into the next room, still feeling the pain and being bandaged up. He finds Takeshi and an elder sitting at a table drinking tea and talking.

"Why hey there." Takeshi said. "Make yourself at home. Want some tea?"

"Uhm…yes please thank you." Kisaragi surprised at Takeshi's hospitality, knowing what he can do. He sits next to the elder.

"I'll go get the tea for you." Takeshi stands and goes into the kitchen.

Te elder then spoke, "You two were brought here in pretty rough shape. If Takeshi hadn't found you, you'd be dead right about now."

"I understand and greatly appreciate his help for saving me and my friend Kyouichi."

"Ahhh so thats his name. Kyouichi. My guess is he's stubborn huh?"

"Yes….and a moron."

The old man laughed and Kisaragi let out a small smile. He hasn't called Kyouichi a moron in a while.

"So this place…" Kisaragi asked. "Is this a temple?"

"Why yes it is. The Fuuga Temple. We have monks that are being trained in the arts of Philosophy. We're a peaceful people so no need to worry. We have very little visitors unless they're from a school learning about Philosophy, but thats it."

"Here ya go." Takeshi came back in the room with the tea and hands it to Kisaragi.

"Oh thank you."

"No problem."

"So Takeshi…is Tatsuma…"

"Before we get into that.." Takeshi cut him off as he sat down. "You still haven't told us your name."

"Kisaragi…Hisui Kisaragi."

"Okay." He then smiled.. "Didn't mean to cut you off but we needed to know your name at least right?"

"Hmph. You're right." Kisaragi had a small smile at the boy. Just like Tatsuma a little. Kind, caring, and always smiling.

"Now what about Tatsuma?"

"Yes. Is he really your brother?" Kisaragi asked.

"Yes. Blood brothers. I still don't know my true parents. has been with me since i was very young. So i treat him as my father. Tatsuma and I were in the same orphanage for about 6 years together. But then, I left first. adopted me, but he couldn't get Tatsuma."

"I'm sorry to hear that Takeshi." Kisaragi said, feeling sorry for him.

"No its fine." Takeshi said smiling. "I usually saw my brother every weekend. So its not like i didn't see him. But then he got adopted, and i never saw him again until my 13th birthday…" Takeshi looked down, getting ready to cry.

"Takeshi…" said trying to comfort him.

"Oh stop the tears man!" Kyouichi interrupted. "You're giving me a headache."

"I see you're awake." Kisaragi said.

"Yup. And i never felt better. yeah my shoulders hurt. But it'll pass."

Takeshi then wiped his tears away. "Okay I'm fine now. Sorry."

"Its okay." Now about last night…Could you tell us why you saved us?" Kyouichi asked.

"Felt like I had too. Fate I guess? But those Chinese ninjas are always causing trouble. watch out for them. They do what they're master tells them, not caring how they accomplish their goal. Hurting innocent people, robbing them. I stop them every chance I get.

"Yes its true." said. "Takeshi has been doing a good job keeping the town somewhat safe." But that smile…Kisaragi looked back on what happened last night and remembered that Takeshi had a bloodthirsty smile. Its like he gets a thrill of killing people….

"Just how long have you been doing this Takeshi?" Kisaragi asked.

"About two years now. And its not easy." Takeshi replied. "I have to check at least every night."

"Sounds like us before he left…" Kyouichi said putting his head down.

"Yeah it does." Kisaragi replied.

"Who? Who are you two talking about?" Mr. Genfu asked.

"Oh….no one in particular." Kisaragi said.

"You're talking about Tatsuma aren't you?" Takeshi said, looking at them.

Kisaragi sighed. "Yes. We are. We fought demons and spirits to keep Tokyo safe from harm. We've been doing it for half a year….before he disappeared."

"Excuse me…" Takeshi walked away from the table heart broken.

"Please be careful with him you two, he's only a child." Mr. Genfu said. "And i must warn you, that boy has powers that i can't contain."

"Powers?" Kyouichi questioned. "What kind of powers?"

"Powers that can change the boy's entire personality. It strengthens him, heightens his senses, makes him faster. And even gives the boy more energy. But…"

"But what? Spill it old man! What's wrong with him?"

"But this power can change him into something he's not. It changes him into a blood-hungry hound. He will stop at nothing to kill whatever is in his way. I'm teaching him how to control it." Mr. Genfu coughed. "I can only do so much to help him."

"If it does that to him, why didn't he kill us?" Kisaragi asked.

"That i taught him. I taught him how to control his actions. In order for him to use the power, he must not unleash its full potential. The only time he does is when he's angry or even sad."

"Is it a skill that others can learn?"

"Yes. The technique is called the Feng Shui Engine. It does all the same but doesn't change you completely. Takeshi was born with this power. That's why i took him in, to help him control it. Those that are born with the power are known as Cerbs. Takeshi is a Cerb, and its quite difficult controlling him when he's emotional. The Engine could possibly kill him if he's not careful. Also, most Cerbs are known assassins that can fully control the Engine. Some don't turn into the hound because they have that much control and their that powerful."

"He's an emotionally disturbed punk huh?" Kyouichi said. "Well then, I'll be right back." Kyouichi began walking out of the room.

"What do you plan to do with him Kyouichi?" Kisaragi asked, questioning his motives.

"I'm gonna test the boy's strength."

"What? Are you crazy? What if you piss him off!"

"Relax Antique Boy, I'll stop when i feel I've went too far."

Kisaragi then said nothing. But was afraid of what might happen to Kyouichi.

About 4 hours later, Takeshi was outside training with his two swords. Kisaragi and Kyouichi watched him.

"He doesn't seem all that strong to me." Kyouichi said shrugging. "He's not that fast and doesn't seem all that powerful."

"But he killed three men in the blink of an eye." Kisaragi retorted.

"Wha….well yeah."

"And you keep forgetting about the Engine. He has to his advantage."

"I guess you're right. Heh." Kyouichi then jumped down to the training area.

"What are you doing?"

"Piss off. I got this covered."

Takeshi stopped and noticed Kyouichi walking towards him. "Hey Kyouichi, do you need something?"

"No…just watching."

"Just watching?" Takeshi said confused.

"Yeah. I wanna see you train. That too much?"

"No it's fine…do whatever." Takeshi then went back to his training.

"Those some nice lookin' swords you got there. Where'd you get them?"

"These were with me since the orphanage." Takeshi swung his right sword horizontally. "This one here is called Yin. And the other is Yang." he swung his left sword right after.

"Hmmm. Interesting. You name those yourself?"

"No. They're forged onto the swords."

Takeshi resumed his training and turned his back. Kyouichi was beginning to start his plan on fighting Takeshi. He unwrapped his bokuto and charged in, aiming for the back of his head. Takeshi turned and blocked the surprise attack with the right sword.

"What the hell man! What's all this?" Takeshi asserted.

"'Nuff talk just fight!" Kyouichi responded furiously. The two broke away from each other and came running at each other. Kyouichi swung horizontally, aiming for Takeshi's face. Takeshi side stepped the attack and hit Kyouichi in the side with the butt of his sword. Kyouichi staggered but smiled and kept fighting. Takeshi and Kyouichi were going at it, and not one could land a single hit. Finally Takeshi told Kyouichi, "I give up." Tired and exhausted, Takeshi felt like the battle was going no where.

"Oh come on you chickenin' out?" Kyouichi said arrogantly. "I Haven't even broken a sweat yet. And you're supposed to protect your village? Come on now, I've had tougher battles dealing with a less powerful Tatsuma."

Takeshi froze. Got him, Kyouichi thought. Now all I have to do is wait.

Kisaragi sazw what was ogling on, "Kyouichi what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't you talk about my brother that way." Takeshi said getting increasingly frustrated.

"Tatsuma's strong and all but its not enough to beat me. And you don't even pack a punch."

"Why you…" Takeshi looked up and Kyouichi looked back smiling. But that smile faded away when he saw that the Takeshi's eyes had changed from the soft blue eyes to a darker yellow left eye and bloodshot right eye. "I'll make you regret those words!" Next thing Kisaragi knew, Takeshi was in front of Kyouichi, with his swords between his neck. Kyouichi didn't even realize it.

"Takeshi that's enough! He didn't mean it!" Kisaragi said running to the training area.

Kyouichi was now scared to move.

"How does it feel huh?" Takeshi said smiling. His voice had altered from the high child's voice to a slightly lower pitched intimidating voice. "How does it feel to know you're about to die? How does it feel to know that someone is stronger than you? Sucks doesn't it?"

"Takeshi stop!"

"I could kill you right now and not have a thing to worry about. I mean look at you." Takeshi looked Kyouichi up and down. "Pathetic."

"Hehehe…" Kyouichi began laughing even though he was somewhat scared.

"Whats so funny?"

"The only thing pathetic here is you kid. I just wanted to see you in action. I didn't know a little trash talk would get you this worked up. If you're gonna be this mad over something like that. Then this Engine is gonna take you over in no time."

"Why you…!"

"Takeshi! Stop now!"

Takeshi began breathing deeply, his eyes going back to normal, and the dark energy was going away. He was calming down. Realizing what he was doing, he dropped his swords and fell to the ground wide eyed.

"Told ya. You using the Engine only when you're mad? That's dumb. You know how to control the damn thing, you want to unleash its full power." Kyouichi said walking away.

Takeshi looked at him. Because what he said was the truth.

"Still though. You're pretty good when you're in that state. I just happen to let my guard down. Your eyes had surprised me. You had one thing on your mind and that was to defeat me."

"Why…" Takeshi said on the ground. "Why can't I use the Engine's full power!"

"You can. Your choosing not to." Kyouichi exclaimed. "No one is stopping you."

"Kyouichi! You keep forgetting it could kill him!" Kisaragi yelled. "If it unleashes it he'll die! And then he won't find Tatsuma….ever!"

"If finding my brother means death….Then I'll do it." Takeshi said standing up. "You guys wouldn't mind if i helped you in your travel to search for him?"

"I don't care as long as you're not in my way."

"You must stay…"

"No! I want to find my brother!" Takeshi cut Kisaragi off abruptly, "That right now is my choice! To find him and be by his side! If i have to die then that is my fate….My destiny!"

Kisaragi thought for a few minutes. "Alright…If thats what you want. Then you may come with us. But please tell Mr. Genfu what you will be doing."

"I understand Kisaragi." Mr. Genfu said. It appeared he was watching everything. "Takeshi is a young man and wants to do want he sets his mind on. It might be rather lonely around here, but do what you need to do to find your brother. And please return back safely."

Takeshi bowed. "Thank you Mr. Genfu. For everything you've done. You've taken care of me and made me the man I am today. I….Takeshi Hiyuu…thank you for that." He lifted his head. "I'll miss you.."

The next morning, Mr. Genfu awoke and went into Takeshi's room. He found a note that said he was leaving with Kyouichi and Kisaragi. 'I'm only taking my swords and some clothes. I'll come back….so don't move my stuff! See ya! - Takeshi'

Mr. Genfu laughed. "That boy…he won't change a bit.


	3. Chapter 3: The Three Musketeers?

Chapter 3: The Three Muske...teers?

"Last time Kyouichi and Kisaragi were in Beijing, China still searching for Tatsuma. During this, they were tired and were attacked by a group of ninjas. But then saved by a young man named Takeshi Hiyuu, Tatsuma's younger blood brother. They find out where he stays and his past and his powers...that he cannot control. So now their together on the adventure of finding Tatsuma and bringing him back home."

The trio are in a small town not far from Takeshi's old home. All three have been mostly silent to each other.

"So...", Takeshi said breaking up the awkward silence, "what do you guys like to do?"

"That's...very random." Kisaragi responded.

"Yeah i suppose. But we've gotta get to know each other better right? I mean the oly thing i really know about you two are your names. I kinda got a feeling of how you two act. But still, we're friends...sorta."

Kisaragi smiled, "You have a point. Back in Tokyo i was an antique shop owner, there were many priceless artifacts there..."

"Too bad you barely sold anything. You kept buying anything." Kyouichi cut him off abruptly, "It was just useless junk anyway."

"It wasn't useless junk! Some were ancent and very rare to..."

"Useless...", Kyouichi cut him off again, this time with a grin, "junk..."

Kisaragi sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win an arguement against Kyouichi. "Why do I even bother...?"

Takeshi just smiled at the ordeal. "You two remind of these siblings I saw a couple weeks ago. One annoying the other."

Kyouichi eyeballed him, "We're kids now?"

"No no no. You just...well...nevermind."

"Thought so." Kyouichi walked up ahead.

"Why is he such a dick?" Takeshi asked Kisaragi.

"He's been like that." Kisaragi said, "He doesn't like talking about his past or anything like that really. He's been through a lot, and is going through a lot more."

"Oh..."

Kyouichi raised his voice, "You two hungry? Cause i sure as hell am. Where's the nearest Ramen shop?"

Takeshi said, "You got some money? Because I'm broke. And there is no ramen shop."

"Ahhhh that blows ass!" Kyouichi said disappointed as his stomach growled. "We're broke, we're...well...I'm hungry and there's no ramen shop!"

"There's an inn around here somewhere. Should be next to the Honggiao Market, which isn't very far from here." Takeshi said.

"But don't we have to pay for a room?" Kisaragi asked.

"Nah, my friend owns the place. She'll be able to give us a room or two."

"Sweet! We get a to rest a little..." Kyouichi paused. "Wait...you said...she?"

"Yeah why?"

"Ooooh. She' your girlfriend?"

Takeshi was silent...but nodded.

"Alright man! So what's your plans for tonight? Dinner? Movies? Or a sweet time under the..."

"Kyouichi!" Kisaragi cut him off before he went farther. "He's only kid, no need to pester him."

"No it's fine..." Takeshi said embarrassed. "Let's just go ahead and get there before she locks up the place. Cause she does have a curfew."

"The hell? Curfew? I'm not five. Why does she have a curfew?" Kyouichi asked.

"That's something you're gonna have to ask her. Cause i never really cared." Takeshi replied.

"Sheesh. Well lead the way."

About half an hour later, they reached the Umisato Inn, a well built place that was at least 2 stories, modern, fresh.

"Here we are." Takeshi said. "Umisato Inn."

The trio walks inside and see a girl about Takeshi age at the front desk. She was beautiful, gorgeous face, pigtails in her hair, nice sized chest, and In a polite, sweet voice she says, "Welcome to Umisato Inn! How can we help you three gentlemen today?"

Kyouichi and Kisaragi were surprised.

"Is this the girl..." Kisaragi said.

"...the kid is dating?" Kyouichi said,finishing his sentence.

Takeshi walked between them and smiled at the girl. "Hey Ami."

"Takii-kun! Hi!" She said joyfully, as she came around the desk and hugged Takeshi. "Yu haven't been around!"

"Yeah I know. Takeshi said hugging her back. "Feels like I haven't been back here in months."

"It's only been two weeks"

"That's a long time for someone like me."

"This is true." She giggled and looked at the other two. "Whose your new friends?"

"Oh them." Takeshi looked at Kisaragi, whose eyes were opened wide, and the Kyouichi, whose jaw is dropped. He then said, "What?"

Kisaragi and Kyouichi said almost simultaneously, "Nothing!"

Takeshi sighed and points at each of them. "That's Kisaragi and Kyouichi. I met them not so long ago."

"Hi Kisaragi and Kyouichi! I'm Ami Umisato, and I own the Umisato Inn. I can give you guys a room if you need rest right now? We have food in the kitchen in the dining hall and bathrooms are in the rooms."

"Thanks Ami. Your the best." Takeshi said smiling.

"As always." Ami said smiling back at him.

They kissed for a brief moment and then Ami went to the desk to get them their room keys.

"There are other people here today so two of you will have to share a room." Ami said.

"Okay. So what do you guys want to..." He paused and looked at Kisaragi, who is trying to keep his posture but is shocked, and Kyouichi, who jaw dropped even more.

"GUYS!"

Kyouichi said, "Huh? Wha...What?"

"The room? Two have to share. what do you guys wanna do?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Kisaragi said. "As long as we got somewhere to stay."

"Well it does to me! Kyouichi said. " I don't wanna share a room with either of you! I want my own room!"

Takeshi sighed. "This will never be decided. Why won't you two just share a room? Just to make this process quicker. I'm ready for bed."

Kyouichi replied, "No!"

Kisaragi rolled his eyes, "Good grief Kyouichi. why must you be so..."

"Here's a suggestion!" Ami said raising her hand. "How about you two go into each room and settle down, Takeshi you can come in my room. Will that help?"

The three stared at her.

"What?" She said cluelessly. "It's just a suggestion."

"I guess that'll have to do." Kisaragi said.

"Yeah. I guess so..." Kyouichi said disappointed.

"So...let's get some sleep guys." Takeshi said.

Chapter 3: The Three Muske...teers?


	4. Chapter 4: A Night Full Of Surprises

Chapter 4: A Night Full Of Surprises.

The fellas were separated into three rooms, Kyouichi in Room 23, Kisaragi across the hall in Room 26 and Takeshi was in Ami's room which was on the first floor.

Before lights out, it was dinner time. All the tenants would come down to the kitchen and eat in the dining room. Kyouichi was the first one in the kitchen and dining room not caring what he ate, Kisaragi chose his food carefully so he could sleep well and wake up rested, Takeshi didn't have much of an appetite.

"Dude!" Kyouichi said with his mouth full of food. "Why didn't you guys get more to eat!" He swallowed. "There's a whole bunch of food in there."

"Because we're not greedy like you." Kisaragi replied slowly eating his food.

"Hey! Just becuase I eat a lot doesn't mean you go and make fun of me. At least I've got eat on my bones. You're just a twig ready to snap." Kyouichi said continuing his food.

Kisaragi ignored the comment and kept eating. Then he looked over to Takeshi, who didn't seem to be eating his food at all. "Takeshi? What's wrong you're not eating?"

"Oh...nothing." Takeshi replied and began eating.

"You sure? I mean if there's something wrong..."

Takeshi shook his head. "No trust me. I'm fine."

Kyouichi then raised his voice and held his plate in the air and said, "Second please!" Kisaragi then sighed.

Time passed and everyone was in their rooms. Kyouichi passed out in his room due to him over eating, Kisaragi was awake reading worried about Takeshi.

I hope Takeshi is alright, Kisarfagi thought, he's seemed down. You know what I'm going to go check on him before I go to bed. Just as he was opening the door, Ami was at the door worried.

"Have you seen Takeshi?"

"No...is he around here?"

"No I looked everywhere. He's gone."

"Gone? DId he say anything to you before he left?"

"Yeah. He said 'I'll be right back.' he took his swords and left."

"He took his swords?"

Meanwhile, Takeshi was running towards a large abandoned building.

"This has got be their hideout." Takeshi said as he looked up at the building. "And to think they would use the old Monnojo High School. Fuckin' cockholes." Takeshi said angrily. "They don't care who they're around." He then, cautiously and silently, entered the building.

Kisaragi put some clothes on getting ready to go look for Takeshi. He then went downstairs...

"Ok I'm going to go look..." he paused as he saw Ami waiting there for him...in a dark bluish acrobatic costume, her hair long and out, with daggers on her back and left side, and a small metal mask across her mouth.

"Wha...what the? Ami?" Kisaragi said shocked.

"Yes?" She replied back with her mouth slightly muffled.

"Why are you..."

"Don't worry. My father taught me most of his ways of the Shinobi art. I know how to defend myself and others when i need to."

"And...Who is your father?"

Ami sighed. "Nanake Umisato...druglord and current leader of the Masako Empire."

Kisaragi gasped, "THE Nanake Umisato? I 've heard of him through the news and articles. He does all types of tricks to leave his presence known but the authorites can never follow his tracks."

She nodded, "Takeshi usually does his night sweeps to stop my father's progression around town. But what he doesn't know is...that my father is the leader of the gang he's trying to stop."

Kisaragi thought to himself, Nanake might kill him in order to stop Takeshi. "Ami. We have to get Takeshi now!"

"I know...let's stop talking and go." She held the door opened for Kisaragi.

"Okay. Where is your father's based located?"

"He has three bases, scattered all through Beijing. The closest one is the Monnojo High School, so i guess that's where Takeshi is headed. So follow me." She jumped onto a roof and started running with Kisaragi behind her.

Takeshi was on the 2nd floor of the building, still with no sign of anyone. They've got be here somewhere, he thought. Then he heard laughter down the hall and saw a light turn on. There! He thought. He slowly moved down he hall and crouched next to the door listening on the conversation. He peeked through a little and and saw three shadows. So there's only three...easy.

One man laughed, "Hahaha! With the Fuuga Temple under our control, their would be no one able to stop us!" He had a deep voice, like a big buff brute.

Another man replied, "Yeah." His voice was chill and smooth. "The Masako Empire would own all of Beijing and then...China."

The Fuuga Temple? ! Takeshi thought worried. They're going to invade the Temple to use it as a base or something! I have to stop them!

"That's enough you two!" A third man yelled. His voice cracking as he coughed. "You keep forgetting about the troubles we've been through. Someone has been stopping our movement. Almost pushing us backwards. I need him out of the way so we can finish the operation. That's where most of my men disappear from...the Fuuga Temple. So I need everyone to be as careful as possible and if you see a man trying to stop you bring him to me. I want to chat with him...personally."

That has to be the leader he thought. I'll take out his goons and then chat with him.

A group of men yelled simultaneously "Sir! Yes sir!"

What? There's more? Takeshi thought. He saw only three...he peeked in again and glanced up and saw half the ceiling filled with men in black cloaks, ninjas, crouching. Takeshi surprised whispered, "What the hell?"

One man on the ceiling looked at the door way and saw Takeshi. "Intruder!" He screamed. The other men looked back and saw Takeshi.

"Shit!" Takeshi said as he stood up and ran away.

"Don't just stand there! Bring him to me before he escapes! NOW!"

The ninjas sprang down and went after Takeshi.

Sprinting, Takeshi went everywhere but could no find a place to hide. The ninjas were on his tail. He ran up some stairs and some ninjas appeared in front of him. He turned around and found more...Surrounded. He looked around and found no escpaping them. He took a deep breath and raised his hands in surrender, but was knocked unconcious from behind.

About ten minutes later, Kisaragi and Ami reach the school.

"So this is the place?" Kisaragi asked.

"Yeah." she responded. "Let's hurry before things get out of hand."

Kisaragi nodded and entered the building with Ami next to him.

Upstairs, Takeshi awoke as he heard a voice.

"Ahh you're awake now. Now i can have my fun with you." The man coughed as he was the man from earlier.

"You'll...pay for this." Takeshi said breathing heavily.

"Oh am I?" He punched Takeshi in the stomach, causing Takeshi to hunch over in pain. "Who are you to tell me...The Great Nanake...what I'm going to do? Hm?" He then lifted Takeshi's head and punched him the face with a fierce right hook.

Takeshi had to take the beating, for he was tied up. Hands and feet, to a metal chair that could prevent from falling.

Kisaragi and Ami headed to the 2nd floor, where they heard talking and grunts.

"Over there." Kisaragi whispered pointing to the lit room down the hall.

Ami nodded as they continued slowly walking down the hall.

Nanake then grabbed Takeshi's swords. "These...are some nice blades young man." He unsheathed Yin and read the forgery. "Yin huh?" Nanake then swung the sword. "Nicely made. This had to be made by the finest of blacksmiths."

Takeshi, bruised up, a bloody lip and nose, scratches on his face, had said slowly, "Put...my sword...down..."

"Or what?" He then stabbed him in his right shoulder causing Takeshi to scream.

"Gaaaah!" Takeshi let out as Nanake pushed deeper into his arm.

The two heard the scream and moved faster to the door and stopped.

"That's Takeshi!" Ami whispered to Kisaragi. Kisaragi nodded and tried to peek in.

He saw the ninjas surround something. Inside that circle has to be Takeshi, Kisaragi thought. He then looked around and saw a vent. He signaled to Ami showing her the vent. Ami nodded and went silently opened the vent and went inside.

"Go inside and see what's happening." Kisaragi whispered to her. "Then silently take out as many ninjas as you can without being seen."

Ami nodded, "Gotcha." And procceded inside the vent. As she moved on she saw Takeshi and her father. Takeshi tied up and bleeding, with Nanake holding a sword. Takeshi! Ami thoguth to herself. I have to save him, but i've got to get rid some of the ninjas first.

Kisaragi thinking quick and fast, I need to cause a distraction, to at least have some of the ninjas leave the room. He reached in his pocket and found nothing of use but his kunais. He looked around and found a coupel of rocks. Perfect. He grabbed three of them and aimed one at the window across the room. He threw it , breaking the window.

Irritated, Nanake ordered, "Damn kids. Some of you go outside and stand guard. If you see any kids, tell them to leave the premises."

Six ninjas nodded and left the room, not spotting Kisaragi. Now they were only six left.

"Now back to you..." Nanake said punching Takeshi in the face. "Are you the one that's been stopping my movement?"

Takeshi said nothing, he breathed hard and spit out blood. He then smiled at him with a bloody mouth.

"Insolent brat!" He stabbed him again in the other shoulder.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Ami was growing furious as she watched Takeshi get tortured. Dad stop this! she couldn't take it. She opened the vent slowly and silently grabbed a ninja with her legs and choked him unconcious. After doing so, she quickly went back into the vent. The unconcious ninja hit the ground hard making a thud causing the room to see him hit the floor.

"What the hell is going on here!" Nanake said angrily. He then looked at Takeshi and grabbed his neck. "Did you bring anyone else?" he said menacingly.

Takeshi then spit in his face. the spit was blood. "How about that?" Takkeshi said smiling, still in pain.

Nanake then wiped his face. "That was rude. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in respect!" He then started mercilessly beating Takeshi. "The rest of you! Search the school up and down! Find anyone and kill them on sight!" he said continuing his beating.

The other ninjas then left the room still not noticing Kisargi who had now hid behid the door. Good they left. Now to save Takeshi he thought. He walked in and saw a giant fist hit him across the face. He fell back outside in the hall.

"And what do we have here?" The brute said. "Hey boss! The kid did bring someone else."

Nanake looked and said, "Kill him Bacho. Beat him 'till he's nothing." He then went back to beating Takeshi.

"Gotcha boss." Bacho then grabbed Kisaragi by the shirt. "Hey there pretty boy. Boss told me to beat you. And that' what's I'm gonna do!" He raised his right hand.

Kisaragi said, "We'll see about that!" Kicking Bacho in the crotch making him let go.

"Ow! You son of a bitch! That was my jewels!" Bacho said hunched over.

"Yeah and this is your face!" He roundhoused Bacho with his left foot causing bacho to to roll down the hall.

Ok, Ami thought, now's my chance to get my dad and save Takeshi. She jumped out the vent silently and landed. She slowly walked up but was then kicked in the stomach. she flew to chalkboard.

"What do you think you're doing missy?" The man with the smooth voice said. He had long hair and seemed very flamboyant.

Nanake stopped beating Takeshi because he was getting tired. he coughed and looked.

"Ami? Ami is that you!" he said shocked.

The man said, "Ami? Your daughter?" he looked and took a knee to the stomach. He gasped as he lost his air, he fell to the ground.

"Miyamato!" Nanake said as his best man was down. He looked at his daughter. "Why? Why would you do such a thing to our empire?"

"You mean your empire!" She shot back. "I don't want to be aparrt of this! This is wrong! Killing innocent people just to rule? It's not right!"

"Ami...you could own everything! You would be rich! You could walk around and everyone would be in fear. You could rule with an iron fist!"

"NO! That isn't me!"

Nanake was heartbroken to hear that his daughter would not carry on the legacy. "Well then...now you must face the consequences." He grabbed Takeshi's sword and pointed at Ami. " This must be settled to fight to the death!" He took a stance. "Are you prepared for this Ami?"

Ami didn't take a stance, she only looked at her father. "You would kill me...yourr only daughter...just to keep...'this' going? Your heartless."

"There is no other way...now fight!" he dashed towards Ami but she jumped up and threw a smoke bomb. Nanake dropped Takeshi's sword and fell to the ground coughing, Ami picked up the swords and untied Takeshi. She put him on her back and went out to the hall.

"Kisaragi! We've got to go!" She yelled down the hall.

"Ok." he responded, after knocking Bacho unconcious. "Let's go out the window. The ninjas have this place locked down."

Ami nodded, looked at Takeshi's battered body, and said, "We need to hurry." The two of them then jumped out the window, landing on a nearby roof and began running to the inn.

The smoke cleared and the ninjas came back ino the room wondering what happened. Nanake got up and said, "They won round one. Now we must prepare for round 2." He then looked down, "To think my own daughter would turn against me...Move out men! Go back to the Sanjyou Warehouse and we'll discuss our plans from there. And get Miyamoto and Bacho there as well." The ninjas replied with, "Yes Sir!" and began leaving the building with Miyamato and Bacho with Nanake leaving as well.

While running on the rooftops,, Kisaragi looked at Takeshi. Hopefully...he'll make it, he thought. He then looked at Am, who was just focused straight, she did not stop running or anything. Kisaragi was surprised, but then tears went down her eyes.

Ami sniffed, "He'll be okay Kisaragi." She said with a sad tone. "I'm...I'm just overwhelmed."

"I see. Does Takeshi know about you and your skills?"

Ami shook her head, "No... I planned on telling him soon...but I don't understand...why didn't he tell me?" She sniffed again. More tears came down her face.

"We'll figure that out later." Kisaragi said trying to comfort her. "We'll find out when we get back and when Takeshi is fixed and rested. OK?"

"Ok..." she said softly.

They ran for about twenty minutes before they reached the inn. Now they have to help Takeshi and figure out why he took on the Masako Empire by himself.

Chapter 4: A Night Full of Surpriises.


	5. Chapter 5: A Glimpse of Tatsuma

Chapter 5: A Glimpse of Tatsuma.

Two weeks...

Two weeks had passed since the fight against Nanake and his men. The four have been staying at inn, but haven't been speaking ever since. Takeshi and Ami haven't even been speaking.

"Hey Kisaragi." Kyouichi said to Kisaragi.

"What's up?" he replied. They were in Kisaragi's room.

"What do you think about Takeshi? I mean his decisions."

"I feel as though what he did was reckless, but he did what he thought was right."

"But still. All that and he still keeps goin'."

"Just like his brother…" A moment of silence had stopped them. Tatsuma…they hadn't forgotten they had only put him in the back of their minds.

"Kisaragi….I think it's time we move on. Takeshi can do this by himself." Kyouichi said standing.

"But Kyouichi…"

"He has problems just like we do." Kyouichi put his head down. "We have to find Tatsuma, that's why we're out here."

"But we can't just walk out and leave. That's his brother….he wants to find him just like us." Kisaragi said. "It's more important to him to see his own brother than us as his friends."

"But…"

"But nothing! They haven't seen each other for years. Takeshi at least knows what's going on with our powers and he knows about Yagyuu. He has the right to come along and help our search."

A knock on the door. Kisaragi opened the door and it was Ami.

"Guys…." Ami said worried. "It's Takeshi….something's wrong." She went downstairs to their room and Takeshi was sleeping….but his face had the Black Marks of the Dragon Stream as he was moving around in his sleep. Kyouichi and Kisaragi looked at each other shocked.

"Kyouichi….he has the power." Kisaragi said.

"How did we not know…" Kyouichi said. :"Hey Ami….are there more people with these markings around here?"

"Well yeah….we call them Cerbs…there's a lot around China."

"That's why…." Kisaragi said. "They were given a name. That's why we didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Ami asked.

"The Power of the Dragon Stream." Kyouichi replied. "We have the Power as well…"

"No way…" Ami said surprised. They both nodded. "Incredible. No wonder you guys are so powerful."

Takeshi then began to mutter in his sleep. "Tat…Tatsuma…."

"Thinking of his brother….but why is his Power….intensifying?" Kisaragi said.

Takeshi then clenched his hands ion the blanket and his power grew significantly. "Tatsu….ma…."

"Kyouichi….do you feel it?" Kisaragi asked.

"Yeah. His power seems unstable."

"what does that mean?" Ami asked.

"Nothing to worry about. He's just expressing too much emotion…." Kisaragi said, lying to her. This could be bad. If his power grows any more….he could cause the room to explode, Kisaragi thought.

In his sleep, Takeshi was dreaming. There was a cherry blossom tree with grasslands only. No markets, roads or anything, just plains. Takeshi was standing far from the tree, just staring at it. He then saw a figure appear in front of the tree, with long blue hair in a school uniform. A girl? He thought. He walked closer to her, and she turned around. When he looked at her, there was an eyepatch over here right eye. She was smiling at him.

"It's nice to meet you." The girl said. "I get the feeling we're going to meet very soon." She raised her eyepatch from her closed right eye and opened it. A Yin and Yang was in her eye…..the Bodhisattva Eye.

"The….Bodhisattva…." Takeshi said in shock. He heard about the Eye in stories only, he didn't believe it to be real. But then he was transported to another place. A dark place with purple smoke surrounding him and the girl. He looked around and there was nothing. As he looked closer there was a body on the floor. A girl's body. As he moved closer, he realized who it was…..Ami. Ami was face down on the ground. She seemed…..lifeless. Takeshi's eye's widened as he saw.

"What….what are you showing me?!" Takeshi asked. The girl pointed up and he looked. He saw two figures clashing fists with each other. One with white hair and glowing yellow eyes with a Japanese school uniform on. The other with darkish brown spiky hair and glowing white eyes with a long jacket. It seemed as though the white eyed figured was winning. Then suddenly…

"Tatsuma!" A voice was heard. Takeshi looked around and a saw boy run through him with a sword emanating a blue aura around it. the boy then jumped high to get above the figures. The boy then cut the white eyed figure's clashing arm off, then as he was slowly floating down he looked at the glowing yellow eyed figure…

"Tatsuma what are you waiting for!? Finish him off no…" The boy stopped, he began falling lifelessly, the white eyed figure's hand was out, as if he caused the boy to stop speaking.

"No way…." Takeshi said as he looked at the horrific scene, he looked at the yellow eyed figure and gave him a good look. It was Tatsuma! Tatsuma then reached out and yelled….

"TAKESHI!" The boy then hit the ground and then….black. Takeshi was stunned, the girl was still next to him.

"Do you see?" The girl said her voice altering from high to deep. "This is you….and your fight. Those figures up there….were Tatsuma and Munetaka Yagyuu. And that boy was in fact….you Takeshi Hiyuu."

"No…." Takeshi said in denial. "That's not me….that's…..not real." He began holding and shaking his head as he fell to his knees.

"It's true…you will die." The girl said. "Your destiny cannot be changed."

"Who….who are you?"

"I am the Bodhisattva Eye giving you a warning. Stop this foolish attempt at fighting and give in."

"N…no…I must save…my brother."

"You will die….are you not afraid of death?" She then began to laugh manically.

"Stop it…please.." The laughter continued, then a voice behind him was heard.

"Don't listen to it! That is not me!" The same voice…Takeshi turned around and saw the same girl, eyepatch, uniform….same girl.

"Wh…what is going on?" Takeshi said.

"Do not listen to that! It's feeding you lies!" The girl behind him said.

"Silence fool! He must know his destiny!" The Bodhitsattva Eye said.

"Destiny? You cannot predict destiny! That is something the person has control of!"

"Then what i showed him was not real?!"

"It….well it's real…"

"Then his destiny is predetermined! He will die by the hands of Munetaka Yagyuu!"

"STOP!" Takeshi yelled as he awoke from that nightmare. He was still screaming causing the room to shake with his eyes still closed.

"Takeshi!" Kisaragi said keeping his balance. "Takeshi wake up!"

Kyouichi was on the ground. "Takeshi!"

Ami was still holding her balance. "Takeshi please wake up!"

Takeshi still screaming heard the young girl's voice in his head.

"Your destiny is not predetermined! You choose your destiny! Listen to me….I am Aoi Misato, carrier of the Bodhisattva Eye, please do not listen to the evil of the Eye listen to me! I can connect with in your dreams, I am trying to connect with Hisui and Kyouichi soon, but I cannot control this magic fully. Please do let them know I am helping you three in finding Tatsuma!" The girl's voice disappeared and Takeshi had stopped screaming, he was breathing real hard, sweating, his marks began to disappear and his Power went back to normal, and the room stopped shaking.

"Are you okay?" Kisaragi asked.

"Tat….tat….Tatsuma…" Takeshi said slowly. "I saw…Tatsuma."

"What!?" Is it a vision? Kisaragi thought. No it can't be a vision.

"Tatsuma…he was fighting…we were fighting….Munetaka Yagyuu.. But then….I…" Takeshi then grabbed his head. "No…I didn't…I couldn't have…":

"Takeshi what happened?" Ami said worried. Takeshi looked and hugged her tightly, then shedding tears.

"Don't….leave me okay? I don't want you hurt." Ami hugged him back and nodded.

"Kisaragi…." Kyouichi said. "Was it a hunch…or just a dream?"

"I have no idea…"

"Kyouichi….Kisaragi…." Takeshi said looking at both of them. "A girl….a girl told me tell that she is helping us on our journey to find Tatsuma…the girl is the carrier of Bodhitsattva Eye…"

"No way! How did…" Kyouichi said shocked.

"Lady Aoi!? But how was she able to talk to you?" Kisaragi asked.

"She can only talk to me in my dreams, she said she hasn't 'mastered' the ability to keep in contact with us. But she told me to let you guys know.." Kyouichi and Kisaragi were left silent….The Power of Telepathy….can the Bodhisattva Eye have so much Power? If so…can Aoi control it?

In Tokyo, Aoi awakens from the same dream Takeshi had. "Telepathy….was that dream….telling me to master Telepathy? If so…then I will. To find help my friends find Tatsuma!" She had a determined look on her face. She got dressed and went to go see Master Doushin.

"That boy…." Aoi said as she walked to the dojo. Tokyo was in better shape. More buildings were up and things were looking great. But there was still much much work to do. "Who was he? And why was Tatsuma so worried about him? Was he a close friend? Whatever the case maybe, I have to help them in any way i possibly can. But….his destiny…" She remembered the Eye's words…"He will die by the hands of Munetaka Yagyuu!" Could that be true? She thought. No, he can change it. There's gotta be a way.

As she entered the dojo, Master Doushin and Hinano sitting having tea.

"Good day Mrs. Aoi." Doshin said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Master Doushin forgive my intrusion, but….I need to learn something….and fast." Aoi said.

Doushin looked surprised but agreed. "What do you want to learn?"

"Telepathy. I believe I have enough strength to use Telepathy."

"Hmmm…" Doushin stood and walked outside. "Come with me Aoi." As they walked Doushin began asking Aoi questions.

"Aoi….why do you want to learn telepathy so badly?"

"To give my friends the help they need. That's why."

"How will you help if you do not know ever Tatsuma is?"

Aoi said nothing.

"Hmph, you kids. I'm sure your reason is a good one but when I teach you this, you must be able too endure the training in order to use it properly. There is a lot of mental and spiritually emotion and power needed to use this. You have the power to do so…but do you have the mindset and will power?"

Aoi nodded. "Yes. I'm going to help….no matter the case." The look on her face told it all. She's not going back in her decision.

Doshin nodded. "Ok. Lesson 1: Patience." Doushin sat in the Lotus Position and Aoi soon followed, Doushin closed his eyes and Aoi did the same.

"Aoi you must sit here for at least 8 hours….and the rest will come naturally."

"Yes sir." Aoi and Doushin patiently sat for 8 straight hours.

In the 5th hour, Aoi began to notice a glowing light with her closed eyes. It was a bright yellow light. The light grew brighter and brighter every ten minutes.

In the 7th hour, Aoi began breathing differently, her posture straightened, and she became more relaxed. At the end, the bright light slowly dimmed. And Doushin said, "Open your eyes Mrs. Aoi."

Aoi opened her eyes and there was a scroll. She picked up the scroll and opened it.

"These are the incantations for using Telepathy." Doushin said as he pointed to one of the incantations. "'Kodda Kodda Gaku Jin Sai', is the most basic. You can interact with a person while sleeping in a 10 mile radius. So practice using people you know from here. Just make sure you let them know before you just jump in someone's mind. because even this basic version, could harm you, or your friend. Be careful."

"Understood." Aoi began reading the gestures, the saying, how many times you must say it, and how much chi needs to be used. As Doushin walked away, he sighed.

"It seems as though things might get bad around here….and its only been a month and a half. Hopefully things don't spiral out of control too soon."

Chapter 5: A Glimpse of Tatsuma.


End file.
